The Lost Digidestined
by Kira161
Summary: This story is based off the hit TV series Digimon Adventure. It takes place right after Tai and Matt defeat Diaboramon
1. Preview:

The Forgotten DigiDestined

New Character description:

Meg (Megumi) Oonishi -

Hair color: dark brown

Hair style: Wavy, clipped on top(half up-half down)

Eye color: Hazel

Top: red sweatshirt with the crest of love on it

Bottom: Capri pants

Shoes: Red and white classic "Digimon" style shoes

Sports: Soccer in Japan and used to play Basketball in America

Back round info: Moved recently to Japan from America, and has just met the DigiDestined

Personality: She is a rather flirtatious girl who likes to make things larger than life. Meg does hides her fears from everyone, and even her friends. She puts up a wall of "confidience" to hide herself, and hasn't opened up to anyone but one special friend.


	2. Prologue : Just the Beginning

**Epilogue**

**It was Christmas time when the DigiDestined settled around a fire in the Digital world. The crisp, cold air was drowned out by their laughter and the fire's flames. Kari was leaning against TK and yawned, but Davis didn't notice, he was too entranced by Tai and Matt's Diaboramon story. Tai said quietly, "Just when we thought it was all over… Matt and me got sucked into the computer!"**

**Veemon gasped, "What cha do next?" gripping the blanket that was covering his legs and leaning forward anxiously, awaiting the rest of the story. **

**Davis laughed, "Veemon, you've heard this story before!" and gave Veemon a nuggie.**

**Veemon pulled away, "Shoo?" he asked, slurring his words while crossing his arms.**

**Matt smiled and told the two, "Whoa, whoa, no need to yell…" then continued the story, "After that we found ourselves next to our Digimon. We put our faith in them, and so were other kids around the world. They found strength in our love, and they became Omnimon. After that, it went down in history. We destroyed him in the nick or time, and the missiles crashed into water, and everything was good."**

**Tai nodded and, "And then we met Meg.", not realizing what he was starting.**

**Kari gasped and everyone looked at her as she straitened up. Davis screamed, "HEY! Were you leaning on TD?!"**

**TK turned bright red and looked really nervous, "Erm…" But he was interrupted by Kari, "TAI! We weren't supposed to tell anyone about her!"**

**Sora smacked Tai's arm and he coughed, "Well… since I already did why not tell her story? She was one of the bravest of us."**

**All of the original DigiDestined sighed and the new DigiDestined all seemed fairly interested. Well, except for Davis, who was screaming at TK about how Kari was his girl. Cody asked, "Come on, we want to know." **

**Tai continued over the red Davis screaming at TK, "Okay… It all goes like this…"**

**If you had looked in the window of the Oonishi residence, a small apartment, and looked in the smallest bedroom, you would have seen a peach room through the red curtains, with a small desk wooden in the corner, a mismatching dresser, a sliver mirror next to the dresser, and a sleigh bed in the other corner. Other than that, the room was scattered with brown moving boxes, some opened, some not. There was a young girl in the room. She was riffling through her desk to find what she was looking for. **

**After throwing some papers around the room, she found it. A small silver devise. She put it in her satchel and zipped up the bag. The girl's t-shirt was white with red lining , but to her dismay her favorite sweatshirt was still packed up in a box. Which box that was, she had no idea, so she threw on a blue jacket instead. The girl brushed her autumn brown hair and clipped it half up. After tying her shoes she looked in the mirror. Pretty good for the first day of school. "Today I meet a DigiDestined." she said to a figure in the back of the room.**

**The figure laughed and said, "Just don't get into any trouble, Meg."**

**Meg smirked, "Me? A trouble maker?" She asked sarcastically. **

**Meg picked up her bag and left the room for some breakfast. She dodged the boxes in the hallway and finally got to the kitchen, where her mother stood cooking breakfast. A huge breakfast, made up of scrambled eggs, waffles, and other dishes they had eaten in the States. Meg grabbed a piece of plain toast and started towards the door. "Wait!" Her mother called, but she kept walking.**

**And with that headed out the door for a new school, and for a new life.**


End file.
